Jobs
Release: 2016 Transcript henry: here we are june: wow, college is, cool! (at the classroom) teacher: good morning students, today’s lesson, is we will be learning about the year kablam started, in 1996... (at h&j’s Desk) june: this, can be it! This school college is very cool, but what if, we did a music performance at the assembly? Henry: What is it? june: (holds up a now cd) this? henry: oh, right then, so do you think we should sing those june: yes henry: yep, think of planning things to do, you know, be nice to students (the see the kitchen) june: look at that! (the duo sees a male student making mint ice cream pie and candy cane steamers while a female student makes brownies, and cookie pops) June: (climbing on a student) hello-o-o Male student: agh! It’s a girl! She is climbing on my apron! Help! Get it off! Get it off! june: (Giggles) (At the library) henry: (handling a book to a girl) female student: thanks kid, you are the best! Because you helped me replace old books while singing (At the park) june: what are you doing? female student 2: building canoes, we planned to make them june: wow, what Color for your canoe, red, blue, or green? (at the gym) female cheerleaders: go! (But sees henry) henry: (did the same like the cheerleaders and jumps on one of them and kisses) girl: stop! Your making me blush! Musical guest: Mya-Lecia Naylor Hector: lets give A kablam welcome to our musical guest, Mya-Lecia Naylor! (Audience cheering) Mya-Lecia Naylor: Superstar Where you from, how's it going? I know you Got a clue, what you doing? You can play brand new to All the other chicks out here But I know what you are What you are, baby Look at you Gettin' more than just a re-up Baby you Got all the puppets with their strings up Fakin' like a good one But I call 'em like I see 'em I know what you are What you are, baby Womanizer, woman-womanizer You're a womanizer Oh, womanizer, oh You're a womanizer, baby You, you, you are You, you, you are Womanizer, womanizer Womanizer Boy don't try to front, uh, I Know just, just, what you are, ah, ah Boy don't try to front, uh, I Know just, just, what you are, ah, ah You got me going You're oh so charming But I can't do it You womanizer Boy don't try to front, uh, I Know just, just, what you are, ah, ah Boy don't try to front, uh, I Know just, just, what you are, ah, ah You say I'm crazy I got you crazy You're nothing but a Womanizer Daddy-O You got the swagger of a champion Too bad for you You just can't find the right companion I guess when you have one too many Makes it hard, it could be easy Who you are That's just who you are, baby Lollipop Must mistake me, you're the sucker To think that I Would be a victim, not another Say it, play it, how you wanna? But no way I'm ever gonna Fall for you Never you, baby Womanizer, woman-womanizer You're a womanizer Oh, womanizer, oh You're a womanizer, baby You, you, you are You, you, you are Womanizer, womanizer Womanizer Boy don't try to front, uh, I Know just, just, what you are, ah, ah Boy don't try to front, uh, I Know just, just, what you are, ah, ah You got me going You're oh so charming But I can't do it You womanizer Boy don't try to front, uh, I Know just, just, what you are, ah, ah Boy don't try to front, uh, I Know just, just, what you are, ah, ah You say I'm crazy I got you crazy You're nothing but a Womanizer Maybe if We both lived in a Different world (Womanizer, womanizer, womanizer, womanizer) It would be all good And maybe I could be your girl But I can't 'Cause we don't Womanizer, woman-womanizer You're a womanizer Oh, womanizer, oh You're a womanizer, baby You, you, you are You, you, you are Womanizer, womanizer Womanizer Boy don't try to front, uh, I Know just, just, what you are, ah, ah Boy don't try to front, uh, I Know just, just, what you are, ah, ah You got me going You're oh so charming But I can't do it You womanizer Boy don't try to front, uh, I Know just, just, what you are, ah, ah Boy don't try to front, uh, I Know just, just, what you are, ah, ah You say I'm crazy I got you crazy You're nothing but a Womanizer Boy don't try to front, uh, I Know just, just, what you are, ah, ah Boy don't try to front, uh, I Know just, just, what you are, ah, ah Womanizer, woman-womanizer You're a womanizer Oh, womanizer, oh You're a womanizer, babyCategory:Episodes of henry and june in action